From the corporate publication “Upgrade—Journal for customers, partners and employees—12th. year, issue no. 23, Dec. 2009,” a hydraulic horizontal forging machine is known, which machine comprises a machine frame, a forging ram for executing a horizontal forging motion, a clamping ram for executing a clamping motion oriented rotated through 90° relative to the forging motion, at least a first force transmission device for executing the forging motion of the forging ram, at least a second force transmission device for executing the clamping motion of the clamping ram, and a multipart forging tool having a first clamping jaw and a second clamping jaw, wherein each force transmission device comprises at least one drive. Disadvantages of a machine of this type are the high maintenance requirement for the hydraulics, the relatively low cycle speed and the comparatively long pressure dwell times.